As a charging system provided with this type of apparatus, for example, there is suggested a system which is provided with a charging station for charging a battery of a vehicle parked in a preset charging space in a wireless manner, and a service system server for collectively managing vehicle information of individual users registered in advance. Here in particular, it is described that the charging station, the service system server, and the system of the vehicle are connected to one another via a wireless communication network (refer to Patent document 1).
Incidentally, there is also suggested a system which is provided with a charging stand having a plurality of chargers for supplying electric power to the vehicle via charging cables (refer to Patent document 2).